


Baby, Cry a Little More (JJK x Reader x PJM)

by notyourdreamgirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom!Jeon Jungkook, Dom!Park Jimin, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, bts smut, dom!jimin, dom!jungkook, jimin smut, jungkook smut, poly bts, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdreamgirl/pseuds/notyourdreamgirl
Summary: Your boyfriends want to try something new tonight.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Baby, Cry a Little More (JJK x Reader x PJM)

You were riding Jungkook’s cock, slowly, the way he instructed, his chest almost pressed to your back as he played with your left breast, pinching and squeezing, his other hand was working your clit. Jimin stood in front of you, watching you as he languidly stroked his hard member right in front of your face. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, looking up at him pathetically with your wide eyes, wanting so desperately to take in his pretty cock but as soon as you did, he gave you a sharp slap across the face. He hit you hard enough that your head jerked to the side. It wasn’t the first time.

“You clench around me every time he hits you,” Jungkook said from behind you, the hand that was on your breast wrapping lightly around your throat. “Is that what you like?”

“Yes,” you said, breathlessly, trying hard to hide the burn of humiliation radiating off of you.

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” Jungkook said whilst putting both hands on your hips, pressing you down and forcing you to stop your slow, steady rhythm. “Say it louder.”

“Yes, I liked it,” you said louder this time, looking down at the hardwood floor. You couldn’t bear to meet Jimin’s eyes while you admitted your dirty little secret.

“Say it again, Princess,” Jimin said, as he brought a hand underneath your chin and forced you to look up at him. “I want to hear all of it.”

“I – I like it when you hit me, Jimin.”

Jimin smirked that signature smirk of his. You could feel your self becoming even more aroused at his words. “Is that so, Princess? But you look so sweet and innocent. I never would’ve suspected a girl like you to be a such a dirty little whore.”

The words sent shivers down your spine. “Only for you two.”

“Baby loves to please her masters, doesn’t she?” Jungkook asked. Still inside you, he was circling your clit now with his slender fingers, so close, so so close, to being where you wanted him to be. You began writhing on him, hoping he’d get the hint.

He did, and instead of rewarding you, punished you with a fierce smack to your ass. “Don’t you fucking get greedy.”

You nearly began to cry. They’d been teasing you, edging you, degrading you for hours now, and you were a mess. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take.

“P-please,” you said, as you let out an actual sob, “Please, I want – I need to come so bad. Please? I’ve been good haven’t, I? Daddy? Sir? H-haven’t I been so good for the both of you?” You looked up at Jimin again, tears filling your eyes this time.

“You have, princess, but you could be better for us.”

“I will. I want to be. Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged an amused look between the two of them. They’d been wanting to try this for a while now.

“Okay, baby, get up off daddy’s lap and lay on your back on the bed for us, okay? Knees bent, legs spread,” Jungkook instructed you.

You did as you were told, of course you did. You were always so eager to please, so eager to comply. Truthfully, you were relieved at being told to lay down. You were exhausted and frustrated and ready to take whatever was coming to you.

Jungkook and Jimin looked at you spread out on the mattress and let their eyes linger on the wetness of your cunt. You were absolutely soaked, which was what they needed.

Jungkook climbed onto the bed and loomed over you. He slid his cock into your ridiculously wet pussy easily. Even still needed to prepare you for what was about to come next. He and Jimin didn’t want to hurt you. Well, not too much at least.

He slid a finger in alongside his length. This was new. The stretch wasn’t too much, but it felt odd. “Daddy?” You asked, confused.

“Shh, baby,” Jungkook replied as he slid another finger in. He now had his cock and two fingers inside your pussy. It was a new sensation, not unpleasant. “We need to prep you well. You’re going to take Jimin and I in this pussy together, okay?”

You might’ve been alarmed if you hadn’t been edged so many times. You’d had both of them inside you before, many times, but never in the same place. Jungkook was large enough on his own, but Jimin was thick. How were you going to do this? The prospect of taking them both at once both scared and excited you.

“Oh, okay,” you said, biting your lip trying to hide your excited smile.

“It looks like she likes the sound of that,” Jimin said, while climbing onto the bed. “Our perfect little whore.”

Jimin took his place on the mattress beside Jungkook and began to slowly slide his thick cock in beside his. This was heaven to them. Filling your wet little cunt while feeling each other inside of you was indescribable. But as much as they’d prepped you, you still weren’t prepared for this. You let out a pained noise, “It hurts,” you whined.

“We know, just be strong for us, okay? Relax a little,” Jungkook said, as he began peppering kisses all over your neck and chest, hoping to distract you from the stinging sensation between your legs.

You tried to steel yourself, but you couldn’t help it. A few tears ended up escaping from your eyes as Jimin finally pushed himself all the way in. Both of them were buried deep inside you now, keeping still so that you could adjust around them.

“How does it feel, Princess? Is it okay?” Jimin asked. He tongued your nipple while fingering your clit lightly. “Can we move?”

You nodded your head slightly and they both started to move in tandem, one pulling back while the other pushed deep inside of you. They were hitting all of your sweet spots so thoroughly it was almost dizzying. Your eyes welled up again, a sob escaping your throat at the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jungkook groaned, “I love it when you cry because you’re so full of cock.”

“So f-full, daddy,” you moaned. It was so much, too much.

“Look how dumb our little slut gets when she’s stuffed full,” Jimin remarked, breathlessly. This was having a dizzying effect on him too. “Princess, are we gonna make you cum like this?”

“Ye – I –,” you could barely speak, having trouble getting the words out. “F-feels sooo good, s-sir.”

“You like it? You like having your little cunt filled up with two big cocks like this? Are you a nasty girl? A dirty slut who can only be satisfied by two cocks, hmm?”

“I – fuck – yes, hngh,” you could barely think, let alone speak now, your words coming out as gibberish. It wasn’t the first time your boyfriends had you speaking in tongues.

Both Jungkook and Jimin started moving faster, your excessive wetness making it easy. Your legs began shaking, a sure sign at how close you were. “Mm - I’m gonna – p-please, can I?”

“Full sentences, baby,” one of the said, you couldn’t tell which. How were you supposed to get words out when they were both fucking you into the mattress at the same time?

You let out a whine of exasperation and they both stilled inside of you, your impending orgasm disappearing just like that. “Don’t be a fucking brat,” Jimin said, as he gave your nipple a hard pinch. “You should be grateful to us for stuffing your whore cunt like this.” You yelped and tried to babble out an apology, but it was too late.

Jungkook, always the stricter of the two, slapped you across the face once, then again. “Jimin’s right,” Jungkook said, “You should be thanking us.”

“Th – thank you. Both of you,” you cried.

“Thank you for what?” Jimin asked, as he and Jungkook both began moving inside you again.

“Thank you for s-stuffing my whore cunt.”

Jungkook smiled and slapped you again, harder this time. You cried out, louder, “Daddy!”

“You can use your safe word if it’s too much,” Jungkook reminded you.

You knew this, of course, but it was nice to hear his sweet reassurance nonetheless. You shook your head, “No, no, I like it, I promise.”

Jimin smiled, “That’s our dirty girl.”

The two of them began picking up their pace again. You could feel your orgasm coming back to you and this time you weren’t even able to warn them about it, let alone ask permission. It hit you like a freight train, wracking every inch of your body. You clenched tightly around the both of them and this was enough for Jungkook, who came inside you as you were spasming around their cocks. He laid back trying to catch his breath as he watched Jimin going at it now.

Jimin continued to fuck into you relentlessly, not allowing you a break as he pounded your pussy hard. You would’ve screamed if you had the energy, but as it was you just had to lay there and take it. With a grunt, he finally came, filling you up the way Jungkook had, and collapsing beside you. You held your legs together tightly, wanting to keep both of them inside you as long as you could.

“Jesus…fuck,” Jimin said. Then he laughed. “That was…fuck.”

He turned on to his side and moved in closer to you. So did Jungkook. They both wrapped their arms around you and began kissing you wherever they could, your lips, cheeks, jaw, shoulders, neck.

“We love you so much, you know?” Jungkook said. “You’re so good to us. So perfect.”

“And you know we don’t think of you like that, right? The things we said? It was just for the scene. It wasn’t real,” Jimin said, looking at you, concerned.

“I know,” you giggled, sleepily. They always did this after a particularly rough session. They felt the need to remind you that you were loved and respected. Their equal. Truthfully, you were exhausted. “I love you too. Both of you. Thank you for everything,” you said as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'm unsure if this is any good. Delving more into smut so I want to learn.


End file.
